


Sweet Melodies

by shsl_saltine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you are alone at your prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first published fanfiction :00

You find yourself sitting alone on the bleachers of your school’s gym. The stench of the sickly sweet punch they decided to serve as well as the sweat from bodies grinding against each other pollute your sinuses with every inhale. Your name is John Egbert and you aren’t in the best of moods since you’ve been dumped at your senior prom.

Your cousin Jade Harley, had invited you to go to prom with her since you both didn’t have a date but you hadn’t expected her to ditch you as soon as she spotted her friends. That left you in the awkward position of being the loner friend/cousin following her. Well until you’d given up to reside next to the god awful punch.

You pull out your phone and begin checking your Pesterchum. You can’t message your friend Rose Lalonde because she is here with her girlfriend Kanaya Maryam, somewhere on the dance floor. You check to see if your best bro and longtime crush Dave Strider is on but his icon doesn’t appear. You let out a sigh, assuming he’d probably gone to prom and was lost somewhere in that sea of teenage bodies.

You begin to browse your Tumblr dash for a while, listening to the songs change from slow to fast in a matter of seconds. Your foot absently taps to the rhythm of said songs as you scroll past the gifs you’ve seen so many times. It quickly becomes tedious to you and you decide it’s about time you call your dad or sister Jane to have them come pick you up. You pull up your sister’s contact when…

“Ahem.” Someone clears their throat, just barely catching your attention over the blaring music.

You glance away from you’re the soft glow of your phone’s screen to meet the bottom of a red tuxedo and red canvas sneakers. You can feel a smile grow on your face, knowing precisely what dork was standing in front of you. Your eyes instantly shoot up to meet their reflection in the black tint of those cool-kid shades. “Didn’t think you’d go to prom stag, Egderp.” Dave says, a small smirk hinting at his pale pink lips.

“Oh? And where might your date be?” You tease with a chuckle. Dave plops beside you as you slide your phone back into your pocket.

“Never said goin’ stag wasn’t cool.” He chuckles and flashes you a true smile, one that shows off that cute set of dimples on his freckled cheeks.

“So Mr.Ironically-Cool couldn’t get a date?” You ask as you turn to face that dazzling smile.

“Maybe I didn’t wanna date. I mean, goin’ to senior prom stag is one of the most ironic things you can do.” You can’t help but roll your eyes at the use of irony from the blond before chuckling. But before you can retort, he takes your hand and pulls you up. “C’mon, we’re goin’ to dance.”

You feel your cheeks heat up a bit, but thankfully the lighting was dim. “I thought cool kids didn’t dance.” You state, though you didn’t mean it as a protest.

“We do for irony’s sake.” Dave says and before you can protest, you find yourself pulled against his chest. Your fingers are intertwined with Dave’s as he begins to sway with the beat of a slow song. You follow his lead, though your feet move on their own accord. You’re much too frazzled to direct them. You are more than positive your face is beet-red as your heart hammers against your ribcage.

It doesn’t take you long to relax against him and you begin to lean your head on his shoulder. Your heart hasn’t calmed any, but you seem to get lost in the repetitive, yet calming movements of the man holding you. Suddenly, his hands leave yours and instead rest on your lower back. As if by instinct, your arms wrap around his neck and you can feel his heart beating just as quickly as yours. Regardless of how nervous he must be, he keeps his cool.

The song comes to an end as sooner than with of you would like to admit and you look up at him to see his pale cheeks dusted in a blush. You’re not sure but you think behind his shades he meets your stare.

“Why don’t we go outside, it’s a little warm in here.” You hear him mumble as you reluctantly remove yourself from him.

“S-sure…” You say, hoping he didn’t notice the stutter.

He holds a hand out to you and you take it with a smile. They blond helps maneuver you two so you’re out of the decorated gum and in the warm night air. The music is still audible from where you two stand, though it seems like a quiet hum compared to your heart that insisted on drumming against your ribcage.

“So…” You both start only for you to gesture for him to continue.

“There is something important I need to tell you.” He paused as another slow song came on. “First… May I have this dance?” He asked with a sort of cheeky grin.

You smile but before nodding snatch his shades, stowing them away in your pocket. In doing this you revealed those brilliant red eyes that only you and a few others had seen. “Yes you may.” You give him one of your signature dorky smiles and you both resume earlier’s position.

You’re able to recognize the song playing as “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri. You only know about since your sister is a huge Twilight nerd. But none of that matters at the moment.

The only thing that matters is Dave. Everything from the way he held you as if you were some sort of fragile treasure to the way he hummed along with the melody to the way his soft hair pressed against your cheek.

Soon that humming turned into a soft singing and you could feel the smile grow on your face. “Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, and I’ll love you for a thousand more.” Your vision blurs in the slightest as your eyes well with tears at how caring and gentle his voice came to you. You pull him as close as you can and press your face into his neck. He chuckles at the way he can feel you smiling against his skin.

Once again the song ends quickly but this time you don’t leave the embrace as you revel in the way your hearts beat in sync. “I don’t know if that made it clear, but I love you Egderp.” Dave said as he pulled back just far enough for you to meet his gentle stare.

For a moment you were left speechless, staring into those crimson eyes that seemed to glow with the utmost love and passions directed at you. You just felt blind-sided by this. How did you not know? “I-…. I…”

Dave gently places a finger to your lips and you quiet almost instantly. “I already know you love me dumbass, I was just waiting for the perfect moment to tell you.”

You break out into a grin, a few tears falling onto your cheeks as you hug him against your chest. “You jerk… Making me wait this long…”

“I wanted to make it the perfect moment for the perfect man.” He tells you then proceeds to explain how Jade inviting then ditching you was all a rouse to get you alone. You can only roll your eyes as you lean your head onto his shoulder.

“Dude, can we go inside and get some punch?” Dave asks and you pull out of his arms to stare at him.

“Hell. No. If you’re thirsty we can go back to my house.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Pervert.”


End file.
